The new beginning
by mafllp95
Summary: Gemma feels that everything is lost but when a child changes everything can she cope?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 1 week since Kartik gave his life for mine. I can honestly say I have lost my true love. No English man can compare. After a few days in America I found it unbearable, Tom came for me and returned me back to Spence to finish school with Ann and Felicity. It is midnight when we sneak out to the chapel. I trudge behind not just for my sadness for Kartik; I have been feeling sick lately. "Gemma are you alright you look ill" Ann asks with concern. "I feel ill" I say. "Maybe we should not go into the realms tonight" Ann says. Dear Ann, she is always so caring for everyone. If only her inner beauty could shine through to the outside. Felicity puts her hand on my forehead.

"Goodness Gemma why are you so clammy?" She says. Felicity is caring when she needs to be. She has a fiery personality. Don't ever get her bad side. "Maybe a couple hours in the realms could do me well" I say. We all join hands and to all of our delight the door appears. We walk through to the new revised Garden. The grass is much longer, as if it would belong in a meadow. The trees seem to just drip the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen and in every color you can imagine. Ann and Felicity dance about like merry little girls in their new petty coats. I smile then laugh when they trip over each other and disappear in the soft grass. They give me a playful glare and go back to explore our beloved land. I wander off near the river.

I soon find the flowery smell to be utterly sweet. Too sweet. Next thing I know I am vomiting my beloved bacon and eggs from breakfast. "Are you feeling unwell most high" I turn to see Gorgon looking at me with concern. I run to her and embrace her. I have missed her. "Oh Gorgon, I haven't been feeling well" I explain to her what I have been feeling. She just smiles. I am so confused, what is so amusing about me feeling ill? "Most high, I mean not to be too personal, but have you had intercourse" I am shocked she would ask such a thing. Then I think of that night that I first showed the realms to Kartik. In the temple we shared our moment, the time we became one. I blush when I answer "Yes". Her smile only grows and hope shines in her eyes. "And this man you gave up your virginity to is he Kartik" My blush grows.

"Yes" I reply. "Can we take a walk" She asks. Her grin never leaving her face. We enter through the forest. All the memories start to rush back to me. I fall to the floor and start crying. _Gemma_. That voice, that sweet yet strong voice. Kartik. The tears only come out faster and fatter. "Gemma" This time it is no longer far away.

I feel as if he is right next to me. My heart flips. Those strong brown arms wrap around me. I turn so fast I nearly hit Kartik in the face. But I don't care; all that I care about is being with my love. He spins me in a circle, and then we both shared a passionate kiss. I had longed one for so long. I giggle like an idiot as happy tears stream down my face. "But how are you here I thought you were…taken" I ask not really caring for the answer. "I do believe I can explain that" Grogan interrupts. I blush for my rudeness; I completely forgot that she was there. "When you two had intercourse, Most high you are expecting a child" She explains. My heart flutters and my hands instinctively touched my stomach. Kartik stiffens a bit then relaxes and kisses my neck. "But what does that have to do with Kartik coming back" I wonder still. Then the horrible thought comes to my mind. What if Kartik, my dear love, ends up like Pippa. "When a child is conceived in the realms even death changes its course" She chants. "So that means Kartik is indeed alive" I ask hoping it's true. "Yes Most high he is alive" I am overcome with joy and excitement. It was short lived; I started to throw up again. Kartik held my hair. "I have to tell Ann and Felicity" I say to him.

He nods and follows me as I race to tell my friends the news. We reach the Garden Ann is as lovely as ever and Felicity and practicing her shot. When I arrive with Kartik in tow they are stunned. After a few moments they race and embrace him. They share there greeting then my friends stare at me, with wonder I had once had. I shake my head "he is truly alive". Felicity hugs me and kisses my cheek. "I am so happy for you Gemma" She says. After Pippa finally crossed over she learns to forgive me. She loved Pippa with all her heart, but it's hard to keep a relationship with a ghost. Since then she has meet Ithal's brother. She too has fallen for someone of lower class. "Well that's not all the good news" I say rubbing my stomach. Ann looks at me with complete confusion. Felicity catches on and looks at me and Kartik. Her smile grows to the point where I think that it will expand her face. She squeals and actually picks me up in the air and spins me around. Ann is still is completely confused "What, why is everyone smiling and laughing" she asks a bit annoyed. I pull her aside. "Ann darling, I'm pregnant" I say as calmly as I can. She is so shocked that she faints. "Oh Ann do composed yourself" Felicity says as she throws water on Ann. She comes out of her trance and sits up.

Ann can't help but touch my stomach. I giggle. After a few hours of talking nonsense and catching up Kartik on all that has happen since our last encounter, we all decided it was time we go. Back at Spence we sneak into our rooms. Kartik sneaks out my window. "Good night" I say. "Sweet dreams." To the both of you" He says referring to me and our child. We kiss good night. And I close the window. I lay in my bed and I can't help, but smile. "Gemma?" Ann calls from her bed. "Yes" I say. "Do you think Pippa, is watching over us at this moment?" she asks. That was something I had not thought about. "I suppose, maybe she has found a knight on the other side" I joke. Ann gives a little laugh. Then she is softly snoring and fast asleep. For once I sleep soundly.

The next morning was a challenge. I couldn't find myself to get up. Only the smell of bacon got me out of bed. When all of us were at the breakfast table I didn't even bother to remember my manners. I just grabbed everything and put it on my plate. Some of the girls looked at me with horror. I found such enjoyment with eating my bacon with butter dipped in molasses. "Really Gemma, you are horrid. That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Cecily says. "Well Dearest Cecily, if it doesn't concern you, Keep your opinions to yourself" I say with as much venom as I can muster. Well I am not in the mood for her; she needs to keep her bloody mouth shut. Mrs. Nightwing enters the room. She looks at me stuffing my face and stops. "Miss Doyle, shall I remind you that this is a school of educate, so sit up straight and please wipe your mouth." She says. "Yes Mrs. Nightwing" I say and do as I'm told. Creatures of the winter lands have given us a closer bond and an understanding.

The other girls treated Ann, Felicity, and I like we were the pelage at first. But, they couldn't stay away from their precious Felicity. So things are back to normal. Beside the fact that I'm pregnant, Kartik is alive, and things are going far too well to be normal. My classes pass by as in their everlasting routine. And then there is French. Madame LaFerge, who is now Madame Kent, is glowing from her joy of finally being a wife. "Mis filles, I do believe it is a wonderful day. Let us skip today's lesson and take a brisk walk and explore our wonderful world of Spence" She says. There are cheers from all the girls. Once we are out in the court yard we are allowed to go with our groups and relax. One of the younger girls has brought her new perfume and is flaunting it everywhere. She sprays it about carelessly, but I catch a whiff of it. Everything I had recently eaten was coming out. The other girls huddle near me. Another goes and gets Mrs. Nightwing. "Aw poor Gemma, that's what happens when you eat 3 pounds of food at least your figure is growing along with you so now one will wonder why you eat like a pig" Cecily spits. "Shove off Cecily" Now I would expect this response from Felicity, but I am shocked when these words escape Ann's lips. "Excuse me, what did you say to me" Cecily asks, just as shocked.

"You heard her shove off and leave Gemma, she has gotten rid of enough bile" Felicity says as she puts her arm around Ann. Cecily scoffs and leaves with her followers. "I am so proud of you Ann" I say. "Yes, indeed you finally stood up for yourself" Felicity says. Ann Blushes" Well it did feel good that she got what she deserved" She says. "What is this I hear of Miss Doyle vomiting constantly?" Mrs. Nightwing asks when she reaches us. I knew I would have to tell her sooner or later. "I was meaning to tell you I I…..am" I stutter. "Pregnant" finishes. How did she know? "What gave me away" I ask. I am relieved that I can be honest with her and not have her crossed at me. "Your symptoms, I was pregnant too when I was young. Sadly my son died at birth. So I ask you to be careful" she says. She gives me a comforting hug then leaves to attend to her work. I am left in shock had a child. And more she lost her child. Does that mean I can lose my baby? At that moment it felt like the world was pushing down on me things slow down and I find it hard to breath. _Gemma_.

My friend's voices seem so far away. Everything is dark as if I'm going through a tunnel. And see a bright light it comes closer to reveal Pippa at her best. I am frightened. She is joined be my mother, Circle, and Miss McCeethy. I stare at them in amazement, then terror_. Do not worry my darling we have passed on. We have just come to give you words of faith. _My mother says her voice as sweet and tender as ever. _Your child will indeed be as powerful as you one day maybe even more powerful but for that reason you must keep close watch for danger_. Miss McCeethy says. I can only nod_. Gemma we love you and will be keeping an eye on you._ Mother says. And with that I start coming back to reality. I am in my bed. "Your awake" I am startled for a moment then I relax when I see Kartik come out from behind the dressing screen. "How long was I out" I ask. "A few hours" He says coming over to sit at my side. He grins "You seem to be taking the pregnancy well" He mocks. I playfully hit him. "But seriously are you alright" He says in a firm tone. I cup his face on my hands "I am fine, really. But I saw my mother and Pippa. They were on the other side.

They told me to be careful and that our child might be even more powerful then I. And that danger may come after me and the baby" I say. At the last part I tear a bit. Kartik kissed me gently. "Listen to me. I will never let anyone harm you or the baby" He says to me with all the truth he can give. I hug him my head rests on his chest. We lie on my bed, I have never felt safer. Then I feel a flutter in my stomach. I gasp unready for the moment. "What is it" Kartik asks. "The baby I think I felt it move, here" I place his hand on my growing stomach. I feel it again; he does too for he smiles like a true proud father. He reaches down and kisses my stomach. We adjust ourselves in a better position and fall asleep. I my sleep I dream of my life with my baby and Kartik. Of my child's first time in the realms and most of all I dream and hope that no harm will come to it.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 8 months since I had discovered I was expecting. And I must say I am huge. I am constantly feeling tired. The other girls here at Spence know I am pregnant but not by purpose. They think that I was abused by a gypsy. So they feel sympathetic towards me, also they are overjoyed on having a young child going about the halls. My father and Grandmamma know as well. Only Tom knows that Kartik is the father. He was furious at first. He said he would kill Kartik the next time he'd see him, but after a remembrance on how strong Kartik was he swallowed his words. And now I sit with my friends on a blanket in the forest. "So Gemma have you thought of any names to name the baby "Felicity asks and she braids my hair. "I have not even found out if it is a boy or a girl" I say. "Why don't you go to mother Elena I'm sure she can tell you" Ann suggest. "I was actually hoping to wait until the baby is born to know what it is, as for names None have come to mind that I can think of" I say truthfully. I have never liked surprises, but things are changing and I do believe I am changing as well. "Well Gemma I was thinking we could go to the realms tonight" Felicity says.

She wears a bright smile yet I can still find a hit of a lie in her voice. "I guess so" I say going along with whatever they are up to. Ann gives Felicity a quick grin thinking I didn't see it. After we are all washed and dressed we head for the chapel. A few steps before the door Ann blind fold me. "What are you two doing" I ask nervously. "Don't fret Gemma" Felicity says. When the blind fold is removed everyone is in the chapel. They all yelled "Surprise" I was so stunned I had no idea what to say. But all I know is that my child was going to be spoiled rotten. After the party all the things I had received had been placed in my room. My fingers trace over the ivory crib. Two arms wrap around me. "You know you should really come with a bell so I know when you come." I joke. "Then everyone would know I had come" Kartik says. "Maybe I want people to know you arrive" I say sourly.

He is a bit take a back then he laughs. "What is so funny" I ask my voice getting a bit higher then needed. He pushes a strand of my hair back. I don't even know why but I start crying. He laughs harder. "What is wrong with you, what is wrong with me all I want to do is cry" I splutter out all at once. "It's the hormones" he says as he pulls me to a tight hug. "Now I see why women wait to have children it is such a tiring thing, and I still have studies to do they, usually they just sit around the house all day" I complain. Kartik kisses my forehead. I maybe a nervous wreck, but I am so thankful that he is alive and helping through this. "Let's go for a walk" I say looking up into his deep dark eyes. "Not without us" Felicity says form the door way. Ann is by her side. "I wouldn't dream of it" I smirk at them. "You better not" Felicity says. She loops her arm through mine yanking me form Kartik's grasp. He just shakes his head. We walk through the woods when a sudden is rustling in the bushes. We all froze in place not daring to move. Then Flowson emerges from the dark at first I relax, but something in his eyes show me otherwise. "Ello loves, I see the witch is in de oven Aye" He says I am shocked he hasn't talked to me like that since we combined forces. He walks over to me and whispers in my ear "The Rakshana is still my family." My blood runs cold. Kartik hears this as well, but before he can get to me, Flowson takes his Knife and hold it against my throat.

"Why" I ask. He chuckles "Why don't you ask my Sahirah" he says. Guilt and fear race through my body. The knife comes closer a tear rolls down my cheek. My hands protect my stomach. "Brother let her go, your love is on the other side she is fine, please don't let me lose mine and our child" Kartik pleads. "You are no brother and is little bitch will get what she deserves" He intends to plunge the knife into my stomach; before the skin is touched an arrow shoots through the trees and goes straight through his head killing him instantly. Little did we know Felicity had sneaked off to the supply closet and gotten her bow and arrow. I was in such relief that I fell to my knees. Then a sharp pain went through me. I screamed in an instant my friends and Kartik we're by my side. "Gemma what's wrong Gemma" Ann asks franticly.

I try to get up with little progress just as Kartik helps me up an explosion of water dripped down my legs. "It's time the baby is coming" Felicity squeals. I am in no mood for happiness. "We must take her to mother Elena quickly" Kartik says. I am lifted up bridle style and rush to the gypsy camp. They have never been more excited to see me. Mother Elena tells Kartik to lay me on her makeshift bed. The sharp pain had turned into pure agony. Tears flowed freely down my face like a water fall. "Alright sweat child leave from your mother and get a taste of this earth" Mother Elena chants over and over. I feel like telling her to put a bloody sock in it, and help me. I screech. "Gemma, I see the head alright, just push" Felicity says to me. I push my hardest, and then I hear the cry of a child. My child.

When I hear that cry it is like a feeling that I have never felt before. A feeling of joy and relief that my baby has finally been born. Felicity and Ann where the first to see her. They took the liberty on cleaning the blood off of her. They could not take their eyes off of her. Kartik went to see his daughter. He held her so gently in his arms. I don't think I have ever seen his smile glow brighter. He brings her to me. I hold my sweet child that I had only just a few hours ago been living inside me. Her beauty was true and lovely. Her skin was a few shades lighter then Kartik, but still put my freckled, pale skin to shame. She has Dark curls. Her eyes are mine.

"What shall we call her" Kartik asks excitement flowing through every form of his body. I am first left in dismay I almost don't hear what he says. Go on Darling speak. My mother's voice chimes in my head. Then I am certain of what to call my daughter. "I was thinking…Mary" I say hoping he wouldn't hate me for it. He just kisses my damp forehead and says "Yes, it's perfect, now get some rest" I obey without a second thought. I sleep soundly with my daughter at my side in the crib next to my bed. Kartik alongside me. Even My friends slept in the same room as I. Many of the gypsies such an Ithal's brother Stand guard tonight for the fact that I am weak and defenseless. I fall into a deep sleep, and dream, but it's not pleasant.

…...Dream sequence….

_I see Flowson's dead, cold, blue body. I shrink next to him and stroke his scar. At that moment his eyes flash open, a sickly milk blue color shines through them. He holds me by the neck and shakes me back and forth, trying to break my neck. I try to scream nothing escapes my lips. Magic is gone from my grasp. He then drops me like the dead weight I am. He then holds up Mary she screams and cries. Noooooooooooo._

…...Dream sequence…..

I am shaken awake by Kartik. "Gemma what's wrong" He asks me. He is over me with both arms at either side of my head. "Ffflowson h he took Mary" I stutter. He strokes my cheek, "No, no she is right here, you we're just dreaming" he says. He embraces me in such a way that it would be impossible for anyone to take me away from him. I bring myself closer and breathe in his aroma. His sweet peppermint sent. Tomorrow when I am able to walk and move about on my own. Mary shall come back with me to Spence. After my dream the realms will have to wait for a while before I feel comfortable bringing her there. I do dearly want Gorgon and Asha to meet her, but it's just not the right time. I turn to face Mary she is sound asleep oblivious to what I just dreamt. I move Kartik's arms carefully not to wake him. I soon as I am untangled I hobble over to Mary's crib. My womb still hurts a bit, but I still manage the act. I stroke back her out of control curls out of her face. She stirs a bit. I lift her up and kiss her delicate little head. I start to sing my mother's lullabies softly to her. I hear rustling as mother Elena enters through the curtains. She also strokes Mary's tender head. "She will do much good, just like her mother" I blush a bit. "It's all in those mystical eyes, great power lies in them" She continues. "I have had dreams that a man that is dead will cause the both of us harm" I say hoping it's not true. "Ah yes well all must happen, they all lead to new beginnings" She says. Mother Elena can be extremely helpful a times, but most of the time she is just batty.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Nightwing goes absolutely mad when she discovers all of us are not in our rooms. She comes looking for us in the Gypsy camp. I was already awake and feeding Mary, the natural way. It was a bit of an awkward task at first. She clamped on to my breast and sucked hard. Thank god she doesn't have teeth, but even without teeth my breasts go numb. I sigh when she is full and put her in the wooden crib the gypsies made for us if we would need it. I turned and slipped out of the curtain.

My legs are stronger and I no longer need to hobble. Mrs. Nightwing nearly tramples me on her rampage to see us. "Uh dear, Miss Doyle, where on earth have you been?" She stops when she sees my figure. She gives my longing look just asking is if it happened. I nod and lead her to the tent. She rushed over to Mary and stroked her head gently. Mary opened her eyes and gave a wide toothless smile. Her fingers stop and she gives me a questioning look. "Go ahead" I say. She lifts Mary up and holds her close. "What is her name" asks. "Mary" I say. "She is wonderful, doesn't even cry" Says. "Well not unless she is hungry, then everyone at Spence can hear her" I joke. "Oh, so Mary was the one who woke the girls this morning" banters. We share a small laugh. "Alright, Miss Doyle, we have a free day today so come when you're ready" Mrs. Nightwing adds, she gives Mary to me and walks off to Spence. I wrap Mary in a blanket and walk out with her in my arms. Most children take weeks before they start interacting with their surroundings, but Mary is looking from left to right, trying to grab things with her tiny hands. I see Kartik at the stalls tending to Fraya. "Want to see Daddy, Mary" I say playfully. Kartik puts Fraya's brush on the ground. He plays with a curl on her head.

Mary laughs and wraps her little hand around his finger. "How are my lovely ladies this morning" Kartik asks. "We must go back to Spence" I say a bit glum. Kartik uses his finger to lift up my chin so I am looking up at him. "Anything happens you know where to find me, I will be dropping by" He says. "Don't forget your bell" I joke. He laughs then pulls me face near. His lips are on mine. Our mouths mold onto each other, his tongue slips into my mouth they wrestle for dominance." Now really are you two going to do that in front of a small child" Felicity's voice booms over to us. Ann steps out and walks over to us. "Aww do you want to come with Aunt Ann" I coo. Mary finds first her fist and shoves it into her mouth. I pass her to Ann; Ann takes her off to see the horses. I watch as Ann talks to Mary in baby talk, and make her laugh. They are both going to bloom to be great friends. Then it hit me.

Whenever I say no to something Mary will go off running to Aunt Ann and Aunt Felicity. I shake my head at the thought. Felicity loops her arm through mine. "Maybe now she will stop cutting herself" She whispers so only I can hear, but I know Kartik hears it too. "How did you know" I ask astonished that she knew Ann's secret. "Gemma Dear you're not the only one with eyes. I have seen them, I just never said anything. Don't want the poor girl to feel worse." She says. Her eyes gaze off to the midday sun. Such wonder and enchantment in those blue orbs of hers. "Well I must be off and tell the other girls of the news, I shall leave you two to eat each other's faces alone" She says referring to me and Kartik. I playfully shove her, she does the same and with that she leaves through the woods. I am left alone with Kartik. He eyes my eagerly. "What is it" I ask. He pushes off a curl from my face. "I couldn't have asked for a better person to share my child with" He says softly. My heart flips.

"Here I want to show you something" He says. I follow him off to the lake; it shines and glimmers before my eyes. He takes me down further till our feet touch the water. "Can you hold your breath" He asks. "Um yes" I still don't know what he is planning, but before I can ask him why he plunges in and takes me along with him. My dress swishes about the water. I am surprise at how deep the lake is it won't seem to stop. Questions rush through my mind maybe is corrupted and he is trying to drown me. Just as I try to wriggle out of his grasp, we arrive to a cave. My breath is almost out. I can touch foot now. Just at what I think is the end of the cave shines a light. This time I swim faster for two reasons, one I am dying to know what makes this incredible light, and two I am in desperate need to breathe. At last we reach an air pocket. We gasp in air. "Are you mad you could have killed us" I say, my voice echoes throughout the cave. "Ah but I didn't and this is what I wanted to show you" He mocks. I step onto a rock shelf. Kartik cover my eyes with his damp hands and leads me through the cave. When he removes his hands I am surrounded by the most beautiful gems I had ever seen. I am left in utter amazement. "Do you like it" Kartik asks. I just turn to him and embrace him. "It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen"

I say looking up at him. "Not just yet, should happen any second now" He says as he holds me close. After a few moments the whole cave is covered in rainbows and colors seem to just splash off the walls. Every inch of the cave was aglow with light. I am left without words to say. Kartik turns to me. "I also came to ask you something" He says, he gets on one knee. "Gemma Doyle, will you marry me" He asks with hope that never leaves his eyes. Then he pulls out a ring with a green the same as my eyes in the center and a sliver band. "Yes" I manage to say when I find my words again. Then I have confidence again" Yes" I say louder. Kartik spins my about and laughs as do I. He slips the ring on my finger. It fits perfectly. My lips find his again, we continue till the sun starts to set. Once we are at the surface and dry it is time for Felicity, Ann, Mary and I to leave. All of the gypsies Bid us a fair well. Kartik accompanies us till we are in our rooms. "Good night" I say. "Good night" He says as he slips out the window. I spin myself in a circle. Ann and Felicity look at me with confusion. I show them my ring and catch on. We all spin and dance. "So when will it be" Ann asks. "We just got engaged today, nothing is known for sure yet" I say. As I play with Mary's hair. She is sound asleep in my arms. We all sit on the floor. "This is so exciting" Felicity squeals. I nod in agreement, and then I just stare at my ring. My dreadful never ending horrid life has finally changed its course.

I awoke to Mary's soft cry. She was hungry and needed a change. I changed her diaper first, and then I prepared myself for the pain. She Attacks my breast for milk. I will cry tears of joy the day she uses a bottle. The other girls at Spence hadn't had the chance to see Mary, since we had come past curfew. Now at breakfast we will be introduced. Ann, Felicity, and I brace ourselves for the squeals form all the girls. We walk through and in an instant the younger girls parade around me. "Oh Gemma she's lovely, she has your eyes" One of them says. I smile and thank her. We all make our way to the table Mrs. Nightwing comes at us right away. "And how is our little Mary this morning?" she coos. "She is very good and excited of finally becoming acquainted with Spence" I play along. We all sit down at the table and Cecily chooses to sit across from me. Mary lies in my arms.

"Dear Gemma you were lucky she hadn't come out likes the rest of them, At least she doesn't look completely horrid" She spits. If she thinks I would just let that pass, she is sadly mistaken. "Oh you think so everyone has been saying she is a lovely, maybe you just have poor taste, seeing how poorly you dress" I spit back. Well what is she to expect? She wanted a fight; I shall give her a war. "At least I don't have such little appeal that a gypsy has to violate me, and then I give birth to that disgusting half blood." She smirks. I pass Mary to Ann then I stand, Cecily stands as well thinking she had won. A curl falls on her face; I push it behind her ear. She gives me a look with pure confusion, it is quickly lost when I smack her with such intensity and force that she falls to the ground. Everything in the room goes quiet. Cecily gets back up her entire cheek is crimson. Her eyes flash with tears and fear. "I will tell you this once so listen very carefully, if you ever insult or hurt my child in any way I will decapitate your stupid little head, before you can blink. Understood?" I say with a stern and very real tone in my voice. She nods. "I think I shall take my food to go. Ann, Felicity, do you wish to join me" I ask. They happily agree. Felicity turns to Cecily" You have been warned" She says in a gittiy manner.

Even Mrs. Nightwing is left in such shock of my behavior. She says nothing to us as we leave. Once we are a safe distance away we all burst into laughter. "Good show Gemma wonderful, and pay no attention to her. Our little Mary is gorgeous in every way." Felicity says. She takes Mary and spins her about. They both giggle and laugh Ann joins in. "So about the wedding" Ann asks. I instantly look at my wondrous ring. "Kartik and I will discuss that later on, now let's go over to the camp and drop off Mary while we go off to school." Kartik Agreed to look after Mary when we are off at school. He was quite thrilled that he would get to spend time with his daughter. We arrive and Kartik is hard at work already drenched in sweat. Every one of his muscles toned and just begging to be touched. I find a way to compose myself. I come to him; he kisses me sweetly on the lips, and gently kisses the top of Mary's forehead. A random and sudden thought comes to my thought. I bring Kartik close. "I was thinking of having the wedding in the realms" I whisper. His eyes shine with happiness. "Anywhere I marry you is special" He whispers back. My heart flips. "How about tonight?" He asks. "Of course" I say more seductively then intended. We share one more kiss, then part as I walk off to Spence.

I tell my friends of the news and cannot wait for tonight. The classes seem to fly past, with good reason. I may have helped a bit. But can you blame me I am about to be married to the man I love, the father of my child. At last when our classes were done, preparations were in motion. We left towards the camp. As in tradition I was taken away immediately before I could see Kartik. The female gypsies had made me a wondrous dress. It was a soft blue, over the shoulder cross ways gems and all it was a mixture of Indian/Gypsy. It fit me perfectly, my new curves are shown. The next part was my hair. "What to do with this hair" Felicity says as she walks about the room. Then after a few minutes of thinking, she picks up my hair into a half bun with stands that purposely fall about my face and few falls down my back. Roses are pinched on my cheeks. I am turned to the mirror, I see myself beautiful. I move as if to see if it's unreal. But it is. "Pippa would be proud "Felicity whispers. I stand and hug her. "Thank you" I say. "But what about you and Ann" I ask.

"The realms will help us, speaking of whom we should be off" Ann says suddenly walking into the room with Mary in her arms. My sweet child is wearing a similar dress to mine except with both sleeves and a soft pink. "Shall we be off" I say. They both grasp my arms and lead me away. "We have a surprise for you" Ann says. "Is that our little Gemma" I smile at that voice. Tom. I turn and run to him. He for once welcomes me with open arms. I think my abuse of his face knocked some since into him, he doesn't seem to act like a complete jerk. "Oh Tom, why are you here" I ask a bit confused. "You didn't think I'd miss my sister's wedding now did you" He said with his famous smirk. In realization, I forgot that he hadn't meet Mary yet. "I'd like you to meet someone" I say as I take Mary form Ann's arms. "I thought you looked thin for 8 months pregnant" he laughs. Mary yawned and opened her eyes; she saw Tom and reached out her little hands to him, so that Tom could hold her. We both laugh and I give her to Tom. He holds her in amazement. I think it's the most innocent I have ever seen Tom. "We must go, I think you will enjoy yourself "I say to him. He nods and we all walk to the chapel. Poor Kartik is blind folded so he doesn't get the chance to see me. He looks so handsome. His suit fits him like a glove. Wild curls are tamed back. All of us join hands and the door appears. Tom and the gypsies stare in awe.

The gypsies wave us good bye and wished us good luck as we walked through. I see a chapel in the garden apparently the creatures of the realms had been hard at work. Kartik took off his blind fold and stood as his spot. As Tom walked me down the aisle I looked into Kartik's the intensity of those dark orbs hypnotized me, such love and truth shone through. Asha was marrying us; gorgon, Ann, Mary, and Felicity wear my maids of honor. Tom was the best man. The other creatures watched. I was thrilled that the little girls of the fire were there, at least the remainder of them. The beginning of the ceremony passes by like a blur for all I can do I stare into those beautiful eyes. "Do you Kartik Maksha, take Gemma Doyle to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness in heath, for richer or for poor, till death do you part" Asha asks. I cringe at the last part Kartik holds my hands tight and protectively. "I do" he says. "And do you Gemma Doyle, take Kartik Maksha as you're lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poor till death do you part. Asha asks me. "I do" I say without a second thought. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Asha says with happy tears in her eyes. Kartik lifts my vial from my face and kisses me. Fireworks are exploded, cheers come from everyone. When we finally part eyes are blurry from tears. And yet I am smiling like an idiot. Things change quickly black becomes the only color I see, my legs go week I fall into Kartik's arms.

Everyone rushes towards me. I can't find myself to open my eyes. I now longer see everyone. Now I see the winter lands cold yet burnt. Then the tree of all souls appears and all my breath escapes me. It speaks to me. Trust not the one who has all lost. I don't understand what it means. Before I can ask what it mean I am rushed back to reality with a gasp. I am back in Kartik's arms everyone is staring at me Mary was crying until I came back to reality. "Are you alright" Kartik asks. "Yes, just getting some words of advice" I say a bit breathlessly.

After my scare we all dance about in celebration. "Are you happy" Tom asks me. "Yes extremely, how is your search going for a bride" I answer. "Not well, my goodness looks how beautiful Ann is" He says changing the subject. It's was true Ann did look wonderful in the realms, she was laughing with Filon and the centaurs. Thankfully everyone has now bonded Nilla hasn't been seen for a while. "That's how Ann is on the inside, But most people don't see it, because she is poor" I say. There is some guilt on his face. "No need to get glum, enjoy you "I say. He smirks then leaves to join the others. I walk near the river. I look into it I see myself, but more then that I am happy. For once in a long time I am happy. Kartik's joins my reflection. He wraps his arms around my waist. I turn and place my hand on his face lovingly. We kiss, only to be interrupted by a young girl tackling us to the ground. "What on earth" I say turning to her. "Hi mommy" Mary says brightly. She is not an infant anymore; she looks to be about 10 years old. Her long curls following about, her dress long and elegant. "How are, how do you know how to do that" I ask. "Well I saw all the big people doing it, so I wanted to be bigger so I am" She explains as if nothing. I look to Kartik he is in as much shock as I.

"Look Daddy, see how big I am" She says. "It wonderful, but why do you want to be older?" He asks. She sits in his lap and pulls me next to him. "Well when I am 2 days old I can't do anything, but eat, sleep, and soil myself" She says. I can't help, but laugh. I kiss her forehead. "Trust me when you are older, you'll wish you were younger" I say. Kartik holds us both close to him. "Either way you will still be my little girl" He says to her. "Same here" I agree. "You're right old people are soo dull" She mocks. "Oh really" I say we chase each other, and then it starts snowing. Everyone runs about making snow Angels, having snow ball fights, everything. Then I hear a sweet tune, I then remember the water nymphs. Everyone knows and covers their ears. Mary is nowhere in sight. My heart races, I sprint near the river. I see her, the water nymphs sing to her webbed hands glide over Mary's exposed arms. "Get away from her" I Growl. Mary gives me a confused look which soon turns to fear as the nymphs drag her to the water. She shrieks. "NO!" I scream, I thoughtlessly try to jump into the river but Kartik pulls me back. "Let me go they will rip her apart" I struggle. "No they will get you too, come we'll beat them to the cove". "Most high I shall take you. We race over and creep behind the pillar. Mary sits helplessly and in tears. Kartik's eyes, once filled with such happiness, now grow darker with hate and rage. His muscles clench and flex as if ready to rip every limb off those nymphs if they even dream of hurting our little girl.

The Nymphs start to circle. They stop with a voice roars. "Wait I shall kill her you all can have the witch's skin" Nilla walks up with a dagger at hand. I can't stand it, race over and tackle Nilla to the ground. "Are you sure want to do that" she flashes and turns into Mary. "Mommy it's me see look how big I am" One says. "No mommy it's me" The other says. "Only the real Mary would know who she is named after" I say. It's a trick question; Mary doesn't even know her grandmother's changed name. Nilla smiles "I was named after my grandmother" She says. Mary looked completely confused and defeated. I walk over to Nilla and put my best proud smile as I put my hand on her face. She is extremely surprised when I punch her clear across the face Mary runs and embraces me. The nymphs screech in rage and come after us. Gorgon tosses the net at then Mary cries as they disintegrate; I can only hold her closer. She shrinks to looking about 2 years old, I carry her away. When we reach land, Mary climbs down me and runs into her father's arms and cries some more. The Wedding of my dreams has been put on hold on account of reality making its way. The realms are a dangerous place and I should have known better then to bring Mary here. I make my way to Kartik; Mary has stopped crying, but just laid quietly arms tightly wrapped around Kartik's neck. I turn her to look at me. "Mommy, I don't like those things. Next time can they leave me alone?" She says sadly. "You want to come back" I ask astonished. She nods. "I just think, maybe you should wait a bit before we come back" I reason. She shirks a bit more and sucks her thumb. Ann and Felicity rush over. "She alright" Felicity asks smoothing out Mary's hair. "Yes, she is just scared" I say.

Kartik comes closer to me and whispers in my ear" I think it is best we leave". We reach the border and everyone changes to what they were in the real world. Once we all are at the chapel everyone bids their goodbyes, then we head back to Spence. Mary was back to her original form. Tom hugs me good bye and heads off to his carriage. The rest of us head off to Spence. "How was it" Mrs. Nightwing asks. "It was wonderful" I say leaving out the part where my daughter was nearly killed. "Well best be off now, you have studies in the morning" She said shushing me off so the others wouldn't hear. I sighed when I finally lay in my bed. I just let myself sink into the comforter. Mary was in her crib sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Why would she want to grow up its all stress? If I could I would go back to when I was a child. India's strong sun shining down on me while Tom and I would play about. Mother was so peaceful in those times.

She would smile and even the most depressing of rooms would change into the bliss and happiness. I would remember seeing father Young and strong. He would hold mother in ways that looked as if they were one. I couldn't quite understand at the time, why they would act the way they did, but soon as you grow wiser you start to learn that love can make people do the strangest of things. And you never regret any of it. So I could slightly get the idea of what she imagines her life will be. Today she got to feel one of the things adults feel, vulnerability. As a baby you don't understand, there for your not affected by it. But when you know what is happening and that you can't do anything about it, it makes you feel useless. My poor child has been scared to death by creatures that shouldn't even exist. But she wants to come back. Mary must take after her father never whiling to quit. Ok I have to admit the stubbornness came from my part. But Mary is safe, I am at last married to the love of my life, and my friends and I have a strong bond that will never be lost. My eyelids lightly shut. And now to start the school yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later. School has been ever so boring. It goes the same day after day. My French hasn't improved much. Even with Felicity and Ann's help. I guess I am a lost cause when it comes to that. But at last Christmas is among us. The realms haven't been entered since my marriage to Kartik. Mostly because we have been so busy. Now my friends and I have finished our classes and are heading to the gypsy camp. Kartik was the first we saw. Mary was crawling around him. He stumbled a few time because she kept going between his legs. I couldn't help, but laugh. He turned around and smirked at me. "Ahh you laugh" He says giving me an evil glare. "Oh I could never do such a thing" I say with a fake hurt look on my face. "How did I end up with such a sarcastic wife" He teases while wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're just lucky I guess" I say mocking him. He snorts, and then kisses me. I hear "mmmm" and look down to see Mary trying to call me. "Aww and how my baby was today?" I ask in my childish voice. "She was fine, but those teeth that are growing in are bothering her a bit" Kartik answered. "Well maybe I could fix that" I say. I put my finger in Mary's mouth. I use some of my magic to heal the pain she was feeling. At first she gave me a confused look then, I could immediately see the pain in her eyes vanish. She started mumbling some baby talk to me I'll find out what she is saying when it gets dark. I start walking around the camp to see if I could find Felicity or Ann. And I did. Felicity was kissing Armaunt and Ann was writing a letter to Tom. "Umm I was just wondering if you both would like to go to the realms tonight, but since your both so busy…" I say. "Were going" they both said in unison. I smiled "that's what I thought".

…...

Later that night all 5 of us were rejoined with the realms. I placed Mary on the floor and watched amazement as my 4 month old daughter changed to looking like a 14 year old. Mary smiled at me and pranced off to greet her friends. Ann changed to her beautiful self and sat on a log by the river. She sung to the fish that rose. Felicity sat beside her a watched as the sun reflected off her golden locks. Kartik was just staring at me. "What" I ask. I tilt his head to the side. "I just can't get over you beauty" He says I blush. "I am not beautiful, there is nothing special about me" I say with disappointment. Kartik stares at me as if I have just killed someone. "How could you say that, you're the most beautiful women I have ever met? And you and Mary are the most special people to me in the world. Why do you doubt yourself?" He scolds me like a toddler. "I just think back to all the women in the world that there are and wonder why you chose me." I explain in a small voice. He makes me look him in his wondrous dark eyes.

"I chose you for your heart, the way you care for other and always try to do what is best. And that even if something seems impossible, you're still too stubborn to give up. Don't you see you shine from the inside out? Your skin fair and soft, your hair as relentless as you are, and those eyes are what always tell me what you thinking." Those words that escaped his lips where almost too go to be true, but the look in his eyes told me that her pour his heart and soul into those words. I leaned into him. My body rested on his. We lay in the thick long grass. My fingers tangled in his dark locks. My face rested on his chest. I brought it up to his face and kissed him with all I had. Kartik flipped us over so that he was on top of me. One hand was at the lower part of my back. The other was wandering about my new curves. I gasped in his mouth he just grinned against my lips.

"Ewww mommy daddy can't you do that somewhere else." I bite my lip; my daughter shouldn't be seeing such behavior. She could be influenced. "Sorry, sweetheart. I guess we got carried away" I admit. Mary just stares at me with eyes that say I knew exactly what I was doing. She then spins, her gown flows around her. The out skirts begin to sparkle a shimmering purple. This then turns into a cloud a smoke. Mary then disappears before my eyes. "Marry?" I ask. I look over to Kartik; he looks as confused as I do. "Mary" I say a bit more frantic this time. "Boo" She says appearing right next to me. I let out a small scream. Mary laughs at me even Kartik tries to choke back a laugh. "Yes hahaha give your mother a heart attack" I say sarcastically. "Well mommy you need to learn to keep up. What are you 17 or 70" she says back? I am amazed on how much this child turned out like me. "Watch yourself you may look older but you're still a 4 month old baby" I counter. "Here I'm not" Mary replies. Well then. "Okay my wise child run along" I say quickly ending the battle. Felicity comes out behind me and drags me to where she and Ann were. "Come now Gemma Christmas is only a week away and we have nothing for anyone" She says. I had completely forgotten about gifts. And so Ann, Felicity, and I started on the presents. Felicity made a flower turn into one of the loveliest vases I had ever seen it was a burnt red with silver and gold twists and curves about it. Ann thought of a gift to her aunt and uncle, which in return was a gift for her as well. She made pure diamonds come from drips of water. "If I sell all of these I could pay off my dues to them" She said with joy and hope in her eyes.

I hated to bring her mood down, but there was just one thing that kept nagging me at the back of my mind. "How are you going to explain where you got the money" I asked. Her face fell. "Well auntie Ann can say she stumbled into an old cellar and found them." Mary offered. It could work, but they might accuse Ann of stealing. "Or you could say that I gave you that necklace and told you to sell it to pay off your dues. And if that still doesn't work dear old Gemma can charm the letter to make people believe it" Felicity announces. That had good reasoning to it. "OOOO yeah that's good then Auntie Ann wouldn't have to leave" Mary jumps up and down. Then she just runs off, I go to follow her and she stopped me with her hand. "No its ok I'm making yours and Daddy's gift" She told me. "You don't have to make us anything you know, your 4 months old for god sake" Kartik chuckled. "So that doesn't mean that I can't" She replied. "Okay enough bickering with your father and finish your girt making" I said. Mary nodded and skipped to her favorite part of the forest. "What about you? Are you about done with your gift making?" Kartik asked. "Not quiet I'm finished with everyone, but my father" I said. My father still had his addiction to the drink, Grandmamma says "he was getting better by the day", but I knew she was lying. Tom told me that from his last visit father's legs had gotten so week he had to be pushed about by wheel chair.

Then I had an idea, I got as much branches as I could carry. Kartik gave me a confused look and asked "what are you doing". "Making my father's present now step back" I said and he did what he was told. In a matter of moments a sheen brown wheelchair appeared. "Lovely" Kartik said walking up to it. "Think so" I asked. "Of course, he will love it" He assured me. I leaned into him Kartik is a very big and muscular man, but I always found such comfort on him. I always joked with him that he was my lumpy comforter. He would pretend to be hurt then we would fool around which almost always led to "something". Ahh my husband and I never failed at finding something to do or talk about.

"Kartik I'm a bit scared of going to my home for the break" I confessed with a sigh. "Why would you be scared?' He asked. "Father isn't getting any better and I won't like Mary to see her grandfather in such a way." I told him and to be truthful I didn't want to see him that way either. Kartik stroked my back "She has to meet him eventually, so it would be better now than" he started. "Before it's too late" I finished. He nodded sadly. "Okay, I guess your right so where will you be when Marry, Ann, Felicity and I head off" I asked. "I'll be with an old friend" He said with a grin I knew that he was talking of Felicity's lover, Armaunt. Kartik advised me it was a surprise and not to tell Felicity, it was Armaunt's present to Felicity if you will. I assured him I wouldn't tell. After everyone was finished and packed up their gifts we left the realms. Once we arrived at Spence we immediately began to pack up all over our things for the trip the following day. I also began to slowly prepare myself to face my father.

The train ride was pleasant enough, but what got me uneasy was when we began to arrive the station. Felicity must have sensed this because she immediately grabbed my hand stroked it with her thumb as if to tell me that everything would be fine but, in the pit of my stomach I had an uneasy feeling. We emerged from the train with Mary in Ann's arms. Grandmamma and Tom greeted us immediately. "Ah my stars look at my Gemma you have turned into such a beautiful young women….." She stopped as if words no longer existed. After a few moments she began again "Is that the child" She said. I was insulted beyond all means, but I tried to look past it. "Yes this is your great granddaughter" I say. Ann hands Marry to me and I show her to grandmamma. Marry was stirring from her sleep and started to wake.

Grandmamma looked at her with pained eyes she felt sorry for me and I knew it. If she only knew I let this happen willingly. "She is so beautiful" She said will slight tears in her eyes. Then she looked at me "are you alright" she asked me. I smiled she may be over bearing and quiet annoying at times, but she truly did love me. "Yes" I managed. "We have been taking good care of her and little Marry, Mrs. Doyle so don't fret about it" Felicity reinsured her. Tom put his arm around my shoulders he made me feel protected, like I had an older brother again. We all walked to the taxi and rode home. I don't even know why I call it home to me my home is in India and that's where it always will be. The maids were the first we saw as we walked through the door. They were fussing over us, taking our bags, insisting to take care of the baby supplies, and that we freshen up before it gets cold. We did as we were told and showered. When we were done we changed into our evening dresses. Ann had borrowed one of my old gowns; she placed her corset on even tighter to impress Tom. Felicity pinched some roses on her cheeks as I did her hair. I picked it up into a half bun and brushed out her knots so that it did not frizz. She looked as well as one of the girls at Spence. Felicity was wearing a simple blue gown, but even in that she looked stunning. I was in a more formal dress then Felicity but, still very casual my head was hurting earlier so I decided to let my curls run wild. As we descended down the stairs father was rolled into the living room. He looked older than his own mother. Grey didn't even exist on his head anymore it was as if white invaded and wrinkle. "Hello Father" I say as I try to hide my shock. "Hello Virginia" He says

Virginia? He is worse than I thought he thinks that I am mother. I hold back tears that stung my eyes. "No darling this is Gemma your daughter" Grandmamma interrupts. "Oh yes how foolish of me" he admits. But there is something is his eyes that make me feel uneasy. "And where is my granddaughter "He demanded. I reluctantly showed Marry to him. Even in his odd appearance Marry still giggled and made an attempt to play with him. "Does she crawl" he asked. "Yes and every now and again she tries to walk but ends up falling on her bum" I joke. Father lets out a crackled laugh. "So what is her name" He asks next. I think about it for a min before telling him.

Mother never told him her real name so there is no reason to keep him from knowing. "Mary" I finally stated. "Ahh well, give me little Mary I want to see if she is as fast as you say she is" He motions to put her on the carpet. I hesitate, and then put her on the floor. Almost immediately Marry crawls toward father. She tugged at the bottom of his trousers and motioned for him to pick her up. I lifted her into his arms for he was far too week to even attempt to tie his shoes let alone pick up my daughter. I was close by. Father motions me to give him some space. I was in a hard situation I didn't want my father to feel inferior and I didn't want him drop her either. I glanced up at Tom and he assures me that he has his eye on father and won't let anything happen to Mary. Mary on the other hand was enjoying playing with her grandfather she stole his new spectacles and began to chew on one of the legs. "I see this child is hungry that must mean it's time for supper" Father announces. We all head into the dining room. Felicity sits at grand mamma's side and begins to chat with her. Felicity's charm is something that never fails. Tom acutely invites Ann to sit by him. He begins to talk with as if she was a duchess or a beautiful being like Felicity.

I notice that Ann had changed in the time that we descended down the stairs she looked as if she were in the realms. I laugh a bit to myself. Ann looks at me in the middle of her conversation with Tom and smiles a radiant true smile. The night passes by with same banter and little bickering. Father repeated things a few times so we had to remind him of it. He wouldn't get offended by it he would just brush it aside. After dinner we headed to bed. I placed Mary in her traveling crib and kissed her good night. Ann walked into the room sighing with content. Felicity and I looked at her and back at one another. "What are you happy about" Felicity asks. Ann looks at us and grins. "Gemma would you mind if your brother kissed me" She asked innocently. I am shocked at the question. "It doesn't bother me at all. Why did it?" I question. She blushes and nods. I squeal like a little school girl and hug her in appreciation. Felicity joins in on it we jump up and down about the room until we fall all the carpet out of exhaustion. We are in a star shape on the carpet. "So how was it" I ask. "More importantly how long was it" Felicity interrupts. "It was about 4 seconds and it was wonderful, I feel light as a feather"

Ann explains we giggle at her expression is so relaxed even in the dim lighting she seemed to be glowing. Just then there was a knock on the door. I walk up to it was Tom. I smile at him and look to Ann. "Father wants to see you Gemma" He says. "Alright" I look back at Felicity and Ann and tell that "I will be right back". They nod and I walk off with Tom. "So I hear you kissed Ann" I tell him. He looks away to hide his blush "What can I say, I have changed." "I hope you mean that. Ann has gone through a lot it her life and she doesn't deserve to be hurt. And you know what I will have to do to you if you hurt her right" I say with a playful punch. "You'll break my jaw again" He laughed. "Don't be so dramatic I simply bruised it and it was for you own good" I reply. We reach the door and he leaves me to be with father.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello darling" Father started. "Hi father, why did you want to see me" I asked. He rolled up to me and passes his rough, almost scaly, hand over my left cheek. He pulled me down to sit on his lap like he did when I was little. "You are so beautiful" He told me I felt uneasy and tried to move away, but father kept a strong grip on my sides. "Father what are you doing" I ask. "Why do you keep calling me father, Virginia" he questioned with that glassy drunk look. "I'm not Virginia" I told him. "Tom isn't enough I think we need one more" He grabbed me and pushed me on the floor his dead weight made it hard to move. "I am the one more it's me Gemma your daughter" I screamed. Then I slapped him. He rolled off of me and pushes himself to a corner he wasn't in his wheelchair so he didn't get to far. I scrambled to the door, but my fingers couldn't find a way to open the door. I had never struck my father before. Not even as a child and I hadn't gotten what I wanted. Then again I never had a reason to. I was always his little girl. He spoiled me and was always there to play with. Tom and I had a wonderful childhood with two loving parents. Now we have one parent dead and another is a drunk.

I would have never in my life would have imagined father violating me in anyway. Then again he wasn't my father anymore. My father died long ago along with mother. This man that was in front of me was just a shell, just my father on auto pilot. "What have I done" He mumbled to himself I almost missed it, through all my thoughts. "I have caused my daughter to strike me" He sobbed. "Virginia would be so ashamed of me" He continued. I know didn't see this horrible man, I saw someone that was lost in grief. "I shouldn't do this in front of you, but I can't deal with the pain anymore" the tears seemed to be the only sound in the room. Father pulled out his old rifle out of the bottom of his desk. I realized what he was doing and as quick as I could I ran to him. But everything seemed to be going in slow motion and the room seemed bigger than before. "I'm sorry" He whispered. "NOOOOOOOO" I screamed. It was too late the rifle fired and next thing I knew everything was red. Blood everywhere, I fell to my knees and crosses my arms over my chest. I slowly rocked myself back and forth as if it were the only motion I knew how to do. My father was gone. Tears streamed down my face tears and blood mixed in a horrible salty iron mix. My heart seemed to break. The doors flew open Tom gasped and Grandmamma screamed. I hardly cared, flash backs flew through my brain to mothers death. It was eerily similar. Another suicide that was my fault. Felicity and Ann ran to my side. Tom Came behind me and lifted my into his arms.

I had stopped sobbing, but the tears still flowed down my face. He took me to the powder room and left me to Felicity and Ann. They stripped me down so that I was bare and eased me into the tub I felt numb and immobile. When they finished they asked to take me to bed I told them I would rather be alone. I sat on the floor with my back against the tub. I glanced at the clothes I had on before they were almost completely red. I was breathing easier and thinking clearer. There was a knock on the window. I slowly approach it and see Kartik. I open the Window and let him in. "I saw what happen, I about to come in and stop him, But I was too late" He admitted. "I'm sorry" I try to hold back the tears, but hey was too strong. I began to sob again this time I had Kartik with me. He held me so close I could hear his heartbeat. The steady rhythm gave me comfort. "At least now he can be with her and he won't have to suffer through his pain any longer" He assured me. "But what if he ends up like Pippa or mother" I ask. "He was already in a great deal of pain, in a way it's a relief he can be back to how he used to be." Kartik answered. I gave in and slowly I was lulled asleep by his heartbeat. I needed rest to face tomorrow, the funeral.

…...

The morning I am forced to wake. I put on my black dress and lift my hair into a bun. Kartik spent the night so while I dress, he dressed Mary. "Are you ready dear" he asked with Mary in tow. "As ready as I'll ever be" I say. I kiss him goodbye and meet up with Ann and Felicity at the bottom of the stairs. "Well this could have been his Christmas wish" Ann suggested. "Christmas is tomorrow Ann" Felicity states out. "I know that he probably wished to be with your mother by Christmas Gemma" Ann finished. "That's a good thought, but I think he wanted to be dead a long time ago" I admit. The ceremony went on as planned. A few a fathers' friends and family came to pay their respects. Everyone thinks he died of a mugging gone wrong. It's amazing after all this family has been through it still cares more about its appearance towards other people. It was something that made me sick. I managed to put up with it and go around greeting and thanking people for coming. Tom came over towards me and mumbled to me "Put on a better face Gemma" I just look at him.

I am trying my best just to get through this day. He could show some compassion. I'm about to start a screaming match with him till I look in his eyes. His once blue bright eyes now grew dark and deep, the borders of them were a slight pink. It was obvious he had been crying and was trying his best to hide it. Tom was a master at hiding him emotions, but everyone has a day it slips a bit. He still shook everyone's hand and stifled a small smile. I just nod to reassure him that I will try harder. Ann is in the back fumbling with some flowers trying to blend in. I felt sympathetic towards her. She finally gets kissed by the man of her dreams, only to be dealt with death only moments later. Felicity seemed uncomfortable which was odd for her so I walk towards her. "Are you alright" I ask. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing" she replies with a small chuckle. She rubs my arms with her hands and makes her way over towards Ann. The preacher goes to the podium and begins his speech on how Father was a great man; this was an unfortunate event, basically a load of bull. Father was a great man and he will be missed, but all these people are here because of lies. If they knew the truth more than half the people wouldn't be here today.

I pass through the speech with my mind blank. Mary was my only source of distraction she began to cry when the burial was about to begin. I was relieved that I wouldn't be in there for that moment. After I excused myself and changed Mary I took a moment to catch my breath. I felt like I wasn't able to breath. "Such a shame, I thought you would be more of a challenge" A strong chilling voice said. I turn to see a man in thick robes that covered his face so I could not distinguish it. I hold Mary closer to me and step back. "Please don't hurt me or my daughter" I plea. He laughs "Sorry miss that's not an option". I do the first thing that comes to mind and scream. He quickly comes across the room and tackles me to the ground I turn so Mary was not impacted but she falls to the floor with a thump. She begins to cry. The intruder pushes down on me and tries punching me in the face, but he stops. I another man pushes him to the wall it takes me a moments to see that it's Kartik. He has the look of pure furry on his face. I hear footsteps and motion Kartik to leave he pushes the man to the floor and I hold him there with my magic. "What why can't I move?" He screams. I'm in control now!

"W-wh-who is that" He stutters. Mary crawls to my side I pick her up never leaving focus on the man. Grandmamma is the first to enter, she screams in fear. Two other men from the ceremony come in. I lose the force on my attacker and let him be taken away. Grandmamma rushes towards me and checks me for marks. I have a few slight bruises. "Good gracious what happened" She finally exclaimed. I explain how I had been attacked I just skipped the part with Kartik and replaced it with a chance blow that I had gotten the intruder with. She embraced me and gave me a sad smile. "Trouble seems to follow you around like a bad habit huh dear" She says. "This place is very….depressing why don't you and Mary go on with your friends and go to Miss Worthington's home. It seems like a jollier place to be for Christmas" She suggests. I'm amazed at her suggestion, but agree. It's going to be hard to actually celebrate. I begin to pack my things and then there is a knock at the window. "Go hide people are still here" I tell him. "I had to make sure that your both were alright" Kartik insists. "We are fine just going before someone sees you" I reassure him. He hugs me close and kisses my forehead. For a moment I lose myself in him, and then the sound of steps rushing up the steps reminds me time is something we don't have much of. Kartik quickly left and Felicity and Ann came barging in. "Gemma we were so worried" Felicity says as she quickly and tightly hugs me.

"I'm fine fee, thank you" I squeak and struggle a bit to leave her arms. "Oh sorry" she says sympathetically. Ann gently takes Mary and checks her. "She's fine" I say reading her expression. She quickly looks at me with a worry. "It's not over is it, t Th they ar re still coming after us" she stutters. I had hoped that she had completely overcome that habit. I touch her face to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Tears swell in them. I gave her a sad smile. "They're coming for us, but we are going to fight them off for good this time" I say. "I promise". 'We fought them before and lost Pippa, we fought them again and lost him, I saw how those losses affected you both and now we have Mary. Gemma, I don't want us to risk her life as well." I am flooded by these events over in my head. Ann's words rattle my brain. Guilt overwhelms me. I start to lose focus my breath comes short. Next thing I know Ann is in front of me holding me.

"I am so sorry Gemma, I was wrong to say those things. Please don't be crossed at me." Ann is talking so fast I hardly understand what she is saying. I tell her I'm fine and look for Felicity she is at the window just staring off into space. She looks as if nothing was important in her life. "If we do nothing then we are all defiantly doomed. We must at least try." She finally says. I nod, Mary crawls toward me. I hold her I take what Ann and Felicity say to heart. I am going to fight them off, but my friends and my family are going to be protected. I'll die before someone harms them.

We arrive at Fee's later that night. I unpacked my belongings for the second time. I don' know if it's physical or mental, maybe both. "Gemma" I hear as I lay on my bed for the week. "What is it Ann" I ask. "I was wondering well it has been awhile" I already knew where she was going with this. "Ann" I sigh. "Please don't be crossed with me. I know it was a dreadful thing to ask for. MM-more a att tthis time bbbbut it was just to thought" She stutters an apology. I give a small smile. "Get Fee and Mary, I'll find Kartik" I say at last. "Oh thank you Gemma" She runs over and embraces me. "It's my gift to you and Fee. Merry Christmas" I say. "Yes thank you it's a wonderful gift" She says and runs off to get the others. I make my way to the nearby stables. I get many strange looks from the men there. It's not proper for a women to walk about independently, but then again when have ever cared about anything people say. "So what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone" One asks as he steps in front of me. "On my way to meet someone, excuse me" I say pushing him away with my shoulder. He is insulted, and grabs my arm. I am in no mood for this I have had a very long and ungrateful day. So I guess I just lose it and punch him with all my power. He holds his bloody nose he tries to stop the bleeding by pinching his nose. So when he spoke it came out sounding as if he was overly congested. "Ou ittle itch" I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" I ran after that he gave me the death glare. I didn't run because I was afraid more because I was now more so in the mood to be in the realms. The wind blows against me I feel my father I smell his cigars and I picture him standing beside me. He smiles and motions somewhere to his right. I slow down and watch what he does. Mother steps beside him. This isn't a normal vision. I don't feel the pull. He pulls her close she looks at him with love in her eyes. They kiss then look at me they wave. "Thank you Gemma" They say then phase into a blur. I feel as if weights have been lifted off my shoulders and my heart. I run faster towards the back of the stables Kartik sits talking Armaunt. Armaunt Sees me and motions Kartik to turn he sees me and at first he is frightened. I hadn't noticed I had been crying until I feel the stickiness on my face. I jump on him he catches me. "What the matter my love" he asks in a whisper. "He has passed on, he is with my mother." I say. He wipes the tears off my face and smiles. "Also would you mind to accompany me to the realms" He laughs. "Since when do you need anyone to accompany you anywhere" he asks. "Well my poor fist needs a rest" I say lifting up my fist when it is mentioned. He shakes his head

"I will never be bored when I'm with you" He mocks. I nudge him with my elbow. He and Armaunt join me as we walk back to felicity's home. The man I had reliantly punched had only the rim of dry blood around his nose. Armaunt comes near me and whispers "That was you're doing I suppose". "Maybe" I say with a sly smile. They both laugh. The man sees me and cocks a grin. "Just here to get your slaves eh" He ask. Armaunt steps forward, but I hold him back. "Unless you want another blow I'd shut your yap" I spit. He feels accomplished that he sees it coming instead being surprised. He makes a fist prepares to hit me. I don't even flinch. Kartik is on him in a second. He grabs the man's fist pushing it back so hard it snaps. The man lets out a scream of pain. "I'll kill you and your little slaves" He Says to me from the floor. "I think we best be off" I say pulling Kartik off of him. And we're off running yet again. Tis a shame they don't have a sport for it. "And I am the one always getting into trouble" I say sarcastically as we run. "You started it" Kartik says defensively. "I didn't use violence" I say quickly before realizing what I said. "You didn't" Kartik and Armaunt say in unison. "Shut up" I say playfully. By the time we reach felicity's home the stars are already shining bright letting us know it's late. Armaunt stay behind and hides.

Kartik come behind me keeping his distance to appear as a servant. "Where have you been" Fee asks a bit annoyed. "Sorry, we ran into some unwanted guest along the way" I explain. She shoos it off "It doesn't matter let's just go. She takes her place on the floor in her room next to Ann. "Wait there is a part two to your gift Fee" I say. Kartik steps out of the room and brings back Armaunt we he returns. Felicity lets out a squeal of delight, which and quickly stops with her hand. "Shush, you don't want to wake the whole house" Ann whispers. Felicity takes away Ann's hand and runs to Armaunt's embrace." Well know that everyone is here lets be off" We all join hands, except for Mary she sits in my lap, and focus on the door of light. We feel the pull and in moments we feel the rush of the garden's winds. I close my eyes and see myself with my family in India playing in the festivals. When I open my eyes I am speechless the garden has turned into a midnight festival. Much like the ones I used to see when I was younger. Ann and Felicity stare in awe. Mary Jumps out of my eyes and in a puff of gold dust she appears as a 14 year old in a red sari with gold designs. "How do I look" She asks. I smile "Beautiful" I say and touch her face. We all change into saris and robes. We are invited to join and so we do. The women go to one side and the men to the other.

We spin and then men catch us. Our bodies seem to glide as we dance. Music rings in our ears. It gets louder every minute closer to midnight. I don't think I have ever been happier. My necklace glows and for a moment I stop only to see all the dents and cracks disappear. And then there in an engraving in the back. It reads Hope. I think pack to when we made the treaty with the tribes. They would always call me Lady Hope, for to them I was their last hope at saving their home. I smile at my new reformed necklace. I come back to the celebration with a smile on my face. Mary had taken my place and was now dancing with her father. She was laughing and practically glowing with happiness. She spots me and runs to me "Mommy this is the best Christmas ever" She exclaims. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, is time yet" I check my watch that Fee made for me. It's 10 past 12. "Merry Christmas" I say feeling a bit guilty that I'm late. Mary just laughs and tells me to close my eyes. I do and when she tells me to open them one of the most beautiful bracelets I have ever seen.

It was as if it was braided with two brown strands and one white and at the clasp it was a crystal green like flour with a tinge of brown in the middle. It looked like a green lily. "Mary this is wonderful. Thank you" I say hugging her. Quickly I put it on. "Two browns are mine and Daddy's skin and the white is yours. And for the flour it's our eyes with daddy's in the middle." she explains. "It's lovely" I say. "What did you get your father" I ask. She pulls out a frame made of gold. At first there is nothing in it, and then there is a picture. It's me hugging Kartik and Marry in the middle. It was truly lovely. "It's perfect, And now my gift to you" I pull off my necklace hold it for a moment then put around her neck. I don't feel the longing I thought I would. I thought that it would be losing my mother if I gave away the pendant, but my mother will always be in my heart. At first she looks at me questionably. "But this was grandma's" I interrupt her "It was hers, then mine, now yours. A rite of passage if you will" I joke. She gives a hug then runs off to show off her pendant. "I see that Mary is happy with her present" I hear in my ear. "Yes, and now yours" I pull out a ring.

Our wedding was in such a rush I hadn't the time to make one. His was a brown all about it and the inside it has our names with Mary's in white so it was noticeable. He thanks me and turns me around. He places a shining diamond necklace that is a circle with two hands intertwined with a small child's in the middle.(to the people reading it's like the hands version of a peace sign) It's so beautiful that I am left speechless. I bring his lips to mine and that's all the thanks he needs. "Merry Christmas" He says "Merry Christmas" I reply. We continue our kissing I feel as if I am in a film, fireworks in the background, and as if things couldn't get any better Ann began to sing to everyone. It was as if I am a little girl again my daydreams of the perfect Christmas have come true. Somewhere deep inside I hear don't be so sure. I push the thought aside nothing could ruin today for me. We continue in our celebration until it's about 1 in the morning. Mary which only an hour before looked as if she would stay up till dawn is now fast asleep under a near by tree. Two baby deer lay nuzzled next to her. She looks so peaceful and happy. Ann is with Asha telling her about her kiss with Tom. And Felicity and Armaunt are busy somewhere. I go to them and tell them it's time to go. They are a bit disappointed, but agree and come along. Kartik picks up Mary and carries her rest of the way to the door. We all begin to transform into the way we were when we first arrive.

I thought that the pendant would be much too big for Marry, but it surprisingly shrunk along with her as if it were a part of her. We all said are good nights wished each other a Merry Christmas and left to go to bed. It was very cold and I was exhausted all I really wanted to do was change and fall asleep. I tucked Mary in her crib and kissed her goodnight. I changed into my nightgown and eased into bed with Kartik He starts to kiss my neck then my collar bone. I feel myself getting lost in pleasure. He moves on top of me. My hands roam over his smooth chest. He began only to be interrupted by a "Mmmma-mmmma" In the corner. I laugh "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do this in front of her" I admit. "You're going to have an interesting time explaining this to her" He says easing off of me. "I am the one going to explain it to her"

I repeat raising myself with my elbows. "Well' He says looking innocently. "Aren't you going to tell her how dangerous and tempted men are towards women" I ask. 'I won't need to, because she isn't going to meet another man till she's 30" He says matter-of-factly. I smile and look at him "Good luck telling her that" I say while walking towards Mary. She moves her arms up for me to carry her. I pick her up and bring her to bed with me. "Oh she'll listen to me right Mary" He asks her she looks confused and tilts her head to the side, causing her to fall. We laugh and then automatically I heard _that's not funny_. I look to Kartik he looks around to see if someone is in the room. "Did you just talk" I ask Mary. Yes, I guess, I didn't know you could hear me. Her lips don't move, but we hear her in our heads. "Incredible" Kartik says amazed. Mary looks accomplished. Then another strange look comes on her face_. Mommy_ "Yes?" I reply. _I made a poopy._


	6. Chapter 6

Once we returned to Spence we had found out that only Kartik and I can here Marry speak other than in the realms. It makes it a lot easier to make her stop crying. The rest of the girls go absolutely giddy when they see her. Most of the time playing with her hair or attempting to teach her how to speak. I am starting to get over my headaches form the constant squealing of girls. In Madam Kent's class I find myself actually understanding and keeping up with the rest of the girls. Sure I'm not a star pupil, but at least I'm not a complete failure. As we were leaving Madam told us all to say a phrase in French. One by one they all say their phrases. Then it's my turn I'm stuck. "Try not to hurt you Gemma" Cecily says. Then it comes to me. "Feme lebush Cecily" I say. Madame Kent shakes her head. What? It's a phrase. Cecily scrunches up her already pinched face in disgust. I will have to thank Madam Kent for allowing me to tell Cecily to shut up. I can hardly contain my joy when we leave for free period.

Mary has been tempting to walk and I want to be there for her first steps. Ann and Felicity are quick at my heals. When we arrive Kartik is repairing the side of the roof which was Mother Elena's. She has been feeling rather ill lately. Mary sits on the ground on a blanket playing with her rattle. Kartik sees me and jumps off. Mary claps and laughs when he lands. "Come on Mary" He says. I come over to him and watch. She fumbles a bit but stands only for five seconds later to fall on her bum. She gets irritated and gets up faster and runs. She wobbles and falls Kartik catches her. I clap "Good girl, but you need to slow down or your hurt yourself" I say to her. I can't wait till we get back to the realms. My legs feel like that wiggly stuff. "Well you'll only have a few more hours" I tell her. I look back to see Ann and Felicity, but they are not anywhere in sight and can already guessing where Fee is but Ann? Then I remember Tom is coming for a visit only not for me. Ann has transformed into a very beautiful girl. I guess some of the magic has rubbed off on her. When we leave I find a note on my pillow. It reads

_Ms. Doyle I mean Mrs. Maksha I was wondering if I could have a word with you. _

_Signed Mrs. Nightwing. _

I am curious on why she wants to see me. I leave Mary with Ann and walk to Mrs. Nightwing's office. I knock and enter when she says for me to come in. "So I hear Mary is quite the popular one" She starts. "Ironic isn't it" I say. There is an uncomfortable moment then she finally says what she was leading to. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you alright?" She asks. I look at the floor what a way start the New Year speaking of the past. I look back at her after a long moment. "I'm fine thank you for your concern" I say a bit smugly. She looks at me with apologizing eyes. "It's alright I have had time to think it over and I think in a way he wanted it to happen. To be with my mother" I explain. It is as if I have Miss Moore again. I feel a pain in my side and wince with pain. "Are you alright" asks moving to me quickly. I am about to answer, but another wave of pain comes this time at my head. _Mommy!_ I hear. I don't even have time to think there is a scream. We both run up the stairs. Ann is on the floor crying with Fee next to her. I fall to their side. "What's wrong Ann" I look around the room Mary is nowhere in sight "Where is Mary" I ask my voice shaking. She shakes her head. Fee puts her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry Gemma, someone took her" She says slowly. I don't even try to hold back the tears. Why should I my daughter have just been kidnapped? I sob uncontrollably my friends hold me close. I move aside from them. "I have to tell Kartik" I say. They tell me to go on.

"Who is this Kartik you speak of" That voice. I turn to see Cecily smirking. I take a deep breath and push her aside. "So brutal and all because her little brat was taken" She whispers to the others. They look at her with fear. That's it. I leap at her punching her rapidly. She begins to cover her face in an awful attempt to block my furry. I am pulled off by Cecily's clones. "Hurry off before Mrs. Nightwing comes" Melissa says almost too quickly to understand. "You're helping her" Cecily's says outrage. "Well you had it coming. You never talk about someone's child" She states. I run out to the gypsy camp I don't even feel the chill in the air. "Kartik" I yell. I hear the gypsies communicating with each other, they're frantic. Kartik comes out from one of the tents and rushes towards me. "Gemma, what wrong? What happened?" He asks. I look up at him I don't know how to tell him, but I have to he has the right to know.

"Mary was kidnapped" I sob. He holds me close I feel a drop on my shoulder. If it rains that would only top the list of worst things to happen to me today. It took longer than expected for it to begin to soak me through my night gown. I am pulled tighter so I not as exposed and also to let me know he won't leave me. My sobs begin to die down, but my body goes limp. I let myself be carried away to Kartik's tent. He lays me down and wipes away me my tears. He kneels down to meet my face "Get some rest, we can start looking for Mary in the morning" He promises then he kisses my forehead. I look him in the eyes before he leaves. Kartik is one of the strongest people I know. He probably thought the rain had covered up the fact water was dripping off his face. But I knew him. That drop I felt on my shoulder wasn't the start of rain. It was Kartik. And he was crying.

(Kartik POV)

I leave once Gemma drifts to sleep. I wipe my eyes quickly; I don't want anyone to see me cry. I haven't cried since I was chosen to be a part of the Rakshana. I thought it was very honorable I only cried when I had to leave my mother and younger sister Nina. My memories came rushing back to me.

…...Flashback…..

_"But why do you have to leave?" Nina says while holding her blanket. Mother comes and puts a hand on her shoulder, but leaves to her spot behind the house. "You do remember what your name means?" I ask playfully. She gives me a weak smile and nods "Strong". "Yes and you're going to have to be strong for mama. There is no man in the home now. And if anything happens what do you do?" I ask while pulling her to a hug. "Run" she mumbles. "Yes you run. I might not see you again but I love you." She hugs me tighter and hands me her red bandana. She ties it around my head so my hair doesn't fall in my eyes. I can't help the tears that fall from them though. She cries as well, but it is interrupted by her scream as a man comes through the door. I am torn away from Nina and she is pushed across the room. "The Rakshana are your family now. And we don't cry" The man slaps me across the face. Amar makes him let me go. "Don't hurt my brother. He is still young and doesn't know any better, but I shall teach him." Amar says the man doesn't dare look at me he only moves his anger towards my sister and kicks her. She yelps. "That's enough" Amar yells. We all leave as we do I see my mother holding up my sister. Nina's mouth bleeds and she yells out my name "Kartik". I let a tear trickle down my cheek. I wipe it before anyone sees it. "Brother no more tears. You will never see them again, but what you will be doing is something to protect them" Amar says in an attempt to comfort me. _

…...End Flashback…..

I never did see them again. After the years I had learned my mother had died from a fire. Nina was never found. As the years went by I never did cry again. Until now, my daughter has just been stolen and might not come back alive. Gemma has been through enough tragedy. And I will not let her experience the loss of our daughter. I reach the stables and prepare Freya. "What are you doing?" Armaunt asks. I turn to him he looks confused. "What does it look like? I going to find my daughter" I say irritably. "They are long gone by now and they probably are in the realms. Just think this through" He tries to reason with me. "No you don't understand. I promised Gemma that I will never let anything happen to her or Mary. And look what happen, they took her away. If anything happens to Mary, it would destroy Gemma" I yell. "And you?" Armaunt whispers. I throw my tools in a corner. I feel like a child having a tantrum. I sit on the floor I put my hands on either side of my head. "It would destroy me too" I admit in a whisper. "Well you're going to need some help" Armaunt says giving me his hand. I take it and mount Freya. She snorts with anticipation. Armaunt rides his horse Reo. "Wait, what about Gemma" I ask. "We shall watch over her"

One of the Gypsy women says. I thank her then and begin to leave until Mother Elena pulls at my shirt. "Open your heart and she will guide you towards her." She advises. "I'll try" I admit. And then we're off. I ride around Spence to see if I could locate any tracks of where they might have gone. I am about to leave till I see a piece of cloth. I recognize the embroidery it was from the bottom of Mary's dress. I clinch it tight in my fist. Mommy daddy where are you? I clench my fist tighter. If I am hearing her voice then that means Gemma is too. I run off to the tent. "Kartik what wrong?' Armaunt yells as he trots behind me. I throw back the flap to my tent and find Gemma thrashing around in the bed. "Gemma" I hold her still and her eyes fling open. "I heard her" She says. "I know I did too" I say breathlessly and take out the cloth. She takes it from me gently. "I'm coming with you" It's not a suggestion it's an order. "Yes you will" I tell her. I knew there would no talking her out of it. She heads to her room to pack her things for the journey. She puts her bag in the back of Fera. She turned to her friends. They embrace her. "And you" Felicity says pointing to me "You better take care of her." She finishes.

"I will" I say lifting Gemma on to the back of me. "We'll be back as soon as we can" She promises. Armaunt gives Felicity one last kiss and then we leave.

Gemma clings her arms around my waist she rests the side of her face on my back. "You know I love you right" She whispers. "Yes" I say. "That won't change if you cry" She says back. I feel embarrassed, my wife had found out I cried. I sigh "I know it doesn't change, but my entire life I have been taught to never show any sort of emotion. That all changed when I met you. I guess I was lost in the moment. Besides what woman wants a husband who is so weak?" I explain. She kisses the back of my neck "I do" She says "And crying doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you love your daughter" She tells me.

(Gemma POV)

I really think he is taking everything I am telling him to heart. Then after a few moments he explains to me his story. I had never heard of anyone in his family other than Amar, "So what happened with your father?" I ask. "He died when my sister was 2" He laughs a bitter laugh "His wish was for his sons to become Rakshana. It was supposedly a great honor in my village. If only they knew how stupid it was" He finishes. I have never seen or in this case hear Kartik sound so vulnerable. We stop at a pond so that the horses can drink and for us to rest for the night. Armaunt keeps watch near the horses. I sit with Kartik under a tree. "So you never heard from Nina again" I ask. He shakes his head "Do you think she is still alive?" I know I am getting extremely personal, but I can't help but ask. He looks off to the moon and smiles. "We were poor growing up, but every night we would lay on top the roof of an abandoned shop and watch the stars. We even got Amar to come with us a few times. On the night I was to leave we laid there one more night and she said 'we all have the same moon so whenever I see the moon I know you do too'. I think you both would have gotten on well" He says.

"And why is that" I ask. "You were both very much alike only difference is that you're more head strong then she was" He mocks. We wrestle for a few minutes then I lay atop of him. "Do think we will find Mary?" I ask. He strokes my cheek "There is not a doubt in my mind. And besides I made a promise to you. And a gentleman always keeps his word" He reassures me. "Now go to sleep I have next watch" He says leaving me to lay in the soft grass. Tomorrow starts our official first day in the search for Mary.

The next morning I wake earlier than anyone so I decide to take watch. I sit upon a log that is sticking out of the ground. The breeze blows softly against my skin. I think hard to see if I could communicate Mary. "Mary where are you?' I hear nothing. My heart sinks I feel like crying, but that won't bring her back. I have to be strong for her. _Mommy? I'm scared_. I hear her. "Mary listen to me where are you do notice anything similar?" I ask. It's dark and cold when are you coming? "I don't know when, but we're coming.

Did they hurt you" I asked frantically. _No, but they are scary looking. I wanna go home._ My heart sank I wanted to rip someone to peaces, but I have no idea where they are. Then a thought came to me. "Cold and dark" could Mary mean the Winterlands? I ran to Kartik he stirred from his sleep when he heard me approaching. My expression gave me away he was ready for the journey to the realms. Armaunt Kartik and I phase into the realms. I charge off to the harsh and uninviting winter lands. I met up with Gorgon and she followed me to the tree. Kartik's face is as hard as stone, but there is still hurt in his eyes as he remembers his sacrifice. I am left with the unknowing of what to do next. Then Nilla appears from behind the tree. Anger burns through my body. I use my power to force her against the tree she doesn't look a bit phased.

"Oh dear powerful one you're in raged with" She sneers. I give her a snake like grip against her lungs. She gasps. "How dare you steal my daughter and then tell me that you are not the one who I should be in raged with" I spit. Nilla purrs like a cat with her last few breaths and says "In dead I did steal the little beast, but you should really be in raged with my boss" "And who would that be" I demand. "Me" I froze when I heard Mrs. Nightwing's voice.

My brain was frazzled. She turned and had the dead cold Flawson carrying Mary, just as my dream. Kartik went to charge at Flawson, but every step he took Marry screamed in pain. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" I ask utterly confused. "Why" She asks bitterly. "Well why do you get to have all the power? You and your mother are just the same beautiful, cunning, and arrogant. Why should you get to have a husband come back from the dead, when my husband had died after only two years of marriage died and are first and only son to die as well? What makes you so special" She rants. Then it all fits together _Beware the one that has all lost._ That one was Mrs. Nightwing. "It is as if you have forgotten all I have been through to get them here and to have them" I remind her. "Oh you have had a few deaths, big deal" She scoffs.

"I could say the same for you" I snap. That hit a nerve, because in that moment all the others had disappeared and all that was left was me and Nightwing. She releases a dark force and aims it at me I am knocking back fast and hard. My own force circulates around her neck without her knowing. I distract her as I ran she was hot at my heals. Little does she know that I am formulating a strong ball of glowing energy. I turn sharply and force the energy at her as fast as I could. She is knocked to the unforgiving floor. I make steel bars pop out of the ground and wrap around her before she is able to get back up. The force around her neck was now visible and had tears in her eyes. Then her face softened. "Maybe this is it? Maybe I could finally go on with then and be happy." Then she turns to me and smiles. "I'm sorry, I dragged you into this, and I guess jealousy can take you over. So please end it for me." She pleads. I sigh I make the grip tighter around her neck then let go "I can't do it" I say.

"Then I shall" She says and force the grip tighter and tighter till it crushes of her windpipe. I look away automatically. Then everything is sucked back to the winter lands with every standing looking at me with wonder. Flowson drops down to the ground as a dead heap. Mary transforms and leaps away from him. She comes and embraces me. I hold her as she begins to cry, then I turn her over to her father. As I look at him, then three cadavers in front of me. They all had betrayed me, but because of hurt that I had not purposely caused them. That's all people were. You're either good or hurt. So I let their bodies be absorbed by the Winterlands. And in their memory I left a mural of them as a peace offering and for respect for the dead. I turn to the others and they nod in understanding. "Let's go home"

…...

I felt so at ease when we had returned to reality. The surrounding had brought back so many memories. Everyone looked confused; Kartik looked at me and asked where we were. "India" I said. He was still confused "Why are we here" He asked. I put my palm to his face "to find your sister". I stated. He face looked like the sun, he was so happy to be reunited his sister. In phasing I concentrated on the place where Nina was. We looked around and then a tall, beautiful, woman emerged from a building apparently ending at her job. Her dress was brown and obviously worn out. Her long black hair was held in a ponytail, most likely for the heat. Kartik handed Mary over to me and walked up to her. He move indecisively and almost turn back. But He soon gains his confidence back and headed for her. "Nina" He called. She turned; her face was full of shock. "Kartik? Is that you?" She asked as if in any moment he could disappear in front of her very eyes. I knew what she felt. I had felt that so many times in my life. Kartik quickly pulled out the red bandana. Nina put her hands to her mouth, "It is you" She replied. In a matter of seconds they were in each other's embrace. Nina was crying, I was crying, but they were tears of joy. Something I haven't experienced often. "Nina this is my wife Gemma and our daughter. Gemma this is my sister Nina" Kartik introduced. We exchanged our greetings. I soon realized we could not stay here forever and we couldn't just leave Kartik's long lost sister. So I had one of my famous ideas. "Nina would you want to come with us to England?" I asked hopefully. She looked unsure how to answer. She looked up at her brother and he nodded. She quickly agreed and hugged me tenderly. We brought Nina over with us to Spence, her new home. So there it is my everlasting heartache was finally healed and all that was left was to start our new beginning.


End file.
